


The Promise

by Megumis_gf_asf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not too angsty, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumis_gf_asf/pseuds/Megumis_gf_asf
Summary: Bokuaka angst inspired by Andy Black's song "The Promise"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 6





	The Promise

_"Living on the west side born and raised"_

Akaashi looked outside the window, the sun setting on the horizon and coloring the sky a mix of pink and purple 

'Oh, it's almost time' he thought as he let his thoughts drown the sounds of the bustling cafe.

_"Made a deal with the devil"_

Suddenly an old memory popped in his mind. A certain pair of golden eyes made their way in Akaashi's mind.

~flashback~ 

"AGAAAASHEEEE!" Bokuto's familiar voice pierced his ears before he was engulfed in a huge bear hug.

_"Found glory days"_

"WE WON!" Bokuto yelled as he pulled back and looked at him with glowing eyes.

"Yeah, we did, Bokuto-san" Akaashi smiled softly at Bokuto before kissing him on the lips softly.

"Omedeto"

~end of flashback~

_"There's no way that I'll stay"_

~flashback~

"AGAAAASHEEEE!" Bokuto burst through the door.

"Bokuto-san! You scared me!" Akaashi clutched his chest a little.

"I'M GOING TO TOKYO! THE MSBY BLACK JACKALS SENT ME A SCHOLARSHIP AND I ACCEPTED!" Bokuto yelled excitedly.

"Oh.... That's.... That's great. I'm happy for you, Bokuto-san" Akaashi smiled through the pain, even though his heart broke to a million pieces.

"Akaashi! I love you!" Bokuto kissed him harshly and pushed him down on the bed. 

'I love you too, Bokuto-san' Akaashi thought as he tangled his fingers in Bokuto's hair.

~end of flashback~

_"Driving down on highway 75, watch the world come down on borrowed time"_

~flashback~

"I miss you..." Akaashi whispered as he looked at his phone screen, Bokuto's smile comforting him a little. He looked up at the night sky, the stars making him forget everything and everyone. That's why he loved the night time so much. It taught him that we weren't meant to see everything. Sometimes we must trust the darkness. 

_"Find some way to escape"_

He opened the phone and looked at the time 

_**'3.27 am'** _

'It's too late, I shouldn't call him' Akaashi thought as he pressed the call button.

"Akaashi?" Bokuto's voice through the phone made him snap back to reality. 

"Um, hi, Bokuto-san. Did I ... wake you up?" Akaashi asked softly.

"Oh no, I couldn't sleep so I was watching our practice match from today" Bokuto answered in a much calmer voice than usual.

"Oh, okay..." There was a long period of silence before Bokuto spoke.

"I miss you so much. I thought not seeing you wouldn't affect me but, hell, I miss you Keiji!" Akaashi's eyes widened at the mention of his given name.

"I... I miss you too... Kou" Akaashi said reluctantly.

"I miss your laugh through the halls, I miss your yells in the gym, I miss tossing to you, I miss how you called my name. I miss... You!" Akaashi confessed as he felt tears threaten to spill from his eyes.

"I miss hugging you, Keiji. I miss your smell on my hoodies and clothes. I miss waking up with you in my arms. I miss you too!" Bokuto confessed as well. 

"I'll come to Tokyo when the exams are over. So... Wait for me, Kou..." Akaashi admitted and he felt Bokuto cheer up.

"I'll wait for as long as it takes Keiji. I love you." 

"I love you too, Kou. Goodnight."

"Goodnight"

Akaashi hang up and looked up.

_"But we all fing home, we all find home"_

"Do you remember all the plans we made

Hope and praying for a better day

Tell me what ever happened to the love we gave 

The promise that we both betrayed

And the songs that we sang 

The times we fought for everything

Tell me whatever happened to what I've become

The pain I feel for where I'm from" Akaashi sang softly as he got up, dusting off his sweatpants and walking out of the park.

~end of flashback~

_"Got a dream and a chance to run from this"_

~flashback~ 

"HEY HEY HEY AGAAASHEEE" Bokuto greeted his boyfriend. 

"Good morning Bokuto-san" Akaashi smiled at the screen and waved. 

"Why are you smiling? Something good happened I suppose?" Bokuto asked as he laid down on his stomach and looked at his boyfriend. 

"A manga company in Tokyo accepted my resignation letter. I'm moving to Tokyo!" Akaashi yelled excitedly. 

"NO WAY! CONGRATULATIONS AGAAASHEEE!" Bokuto jumped up and yelled as they both laughed. 

~end of flashback~

_"In the city I found my hope, I know I feel it"_

~present time~ 

"AKAASHI!" a sudden yell made him snap his head around.

"BOKUTO-SAN!" Akaashi's eyes widened as he got up and ran towards Bokuto, jumping on him and hugging him by the neck and waist. 

They hugged tight, Bokuto's head in Akaashi's hair and Akaashi's nose on the crook of Bokuto's neck, fitting perfectly in each other's arms.

"Never leave me again" Akaashi sniffled.

"I promise, I won't" Bokuto whispered and kissed him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you guys liked it, even though it's kinda rushed


End file.
